Midnight Meeting With No Meaning
by Rogue1979
Summary: BakuraxYami. Yami is convinced to meet Bakura in a dark alley. He doesn't know why and he can't get any sense out of the thief. Oneshot, LEMON warning. DARKSHIPPING! Hurrah!


Hi everyone! This is my first brand new story in a loooooooooooooong time. I hope I still have a few fans left to enjoy it?

I asked myself the other day 'Who is my favourite YUGIOH pairing?' and I have to say I quite like Bakura in any pairing, as long as he's dominant. Then I said, 'Hold on, there simply aren't enough Bakura/Yami fics out there!' Now there are two pretty domineering personalities. Therefore, I present to you, my first Yami/Bakura fic. Although they are both strong personalities, I had to make Bakura slightly more dominant, but as you can see, it's not malicious.

**Lemon warning!!** I wasn't going to make this yaoi at all...it was just gonna be a meaningless conversation, but then my imaginitive juices began flowing. Oh, and I think there is all of ONE swear word. I'm trying to be halfway decent, at least...

Hey, if there's anyone out there who can write really well, I'd love to see a really juicy Bakura dominant/Yami submissive fic. Really gritty...I've read a few, and they are quite good...

Sorry, it's quite long for a one shot!!

Don't own!!

**

* * *

Midnight Meeting with No Meaning**

Yami looked at the entrance to the deep and dark alley, the usual sceptical scowl on his regal face. He didn't like this. He wasn't even sure why he was there. Actually he did know, but he wasn't sure why, under the circumstance, his aibou had so adamantly fought for him to go. Nothing good could come of this. Sighing gruffly, he stepped into the darkness.

He was surprised to find that despite the darkness, further into the alley, but too far to see from the entrance, was a single light source; a flickering neon 'B' that occasionally went from red to purple, and the door that it was above was sealed shut tight. The sign might have once said Burlesque, or Boudoir, it was hard to tell. One thing was clear; it had been a whore house. The tell tale sign was a naked lady that also flickered every once in a while on the sign. At least, Yami thought she was naked.

But, his thoughts were drawn from the hypnotic flickering to the man standing leaned up against the door, his white hair effectively picking up the colours from the neon sign as they flickered red, purple, red, purple, stuck on purple, then back to red.

Bakura; thief five thousand years previously and superfluous killer, now thief in the night, stealer of souls and Millennium Items. He stood there gazing at the sky, pulling on a cigarette, one hand in his long black coat pocket, not even registering the former Pharaoh's approach.

Yami stood a good way away from him, just on the circumference on the glow from the neon sign, his sharp purple eyes glaring at he who had summoned him into the dead of night.

'Sometimes,' the thief said just as Yami opened his mouth to get his attention. 'Sometimes, it's nice just to come out into the big world and gaze up at Creation's lights.' He took another drag on the cigarette and exhaled, watching the smoke try to futilely reach the sky.

Yami couldn't help but look up at the stars to test Bakura's profound epiphany. They were unusually bright tonight. To the Pharaoh's childish delight, just at that moment, a streak of light shot across the sky before burning out in the atmosphere. His eyes grew wider and a small smile played on his lips. He was sure that was his first shooting star.

A chuckle emanated from the white-haired teen. 'Make a wish, Pharaoh.'

Still smiling a small smile, Yami looked at Bakura, who had turned his gaze towards him, instead of the night sky. 'I wish I could understand you,' he said softly.

Bakura threw the cigarette to the ground and stood on it, extinguishing the small blaze with his boot. 'That, my dear Pharaoh, is too complicated a wish to be fulfilled.'

Yami's smile disappeared. 'Why did you call me here?'

'I simply wanted to share the night sky with you.'

'I seriously doubt it, tomb robber,' Yami all but spat. He was, however, surprised to see a look of complacency on the other's face, instead of the usual smirk and evil glare. He was taken slightly aback.

'We don't always have to be enemies, Atemu.'

At the sound of his own name, Yami frowned. 'I'll ask again; why did you call me here?'

'I thought perhaps we could talk.'

'And what would you have us talk about?'

'This and that,' Bakura said stepping forwards in a lazy fashion, swinging his arms forwards and back. He was looking at the stars again. 'Everything and nothing. Whatever springs to the mind, Pharaoh.'

Yami raised an eyebrow. 'Why don't you begin then?'

Bakura stopped moving and looked down at the Pharaoh. He did stand a good height above him. 'I already did.'

'You make no sense.'

'Why does everything have to make sense?'

Yami was losing his patience. 'Bakura, either tell me what you wanted to say to me, or I will leave.'

'I don't think you'll want to do that.'

Snorting, the former Pharaoh turned to leave.

'Okay, wait!' Bakura said quickly. He grabbed Yami's wrist gently to stop him, but Yami swung round and whipped it away. 'Sorry,' he finished lamely.

This singular word confused the Pharaoh. The thief was apologising? And he almost seemed desperate for his presence, scared that he would leave. Thoughts ran through his mind, almost all of them made him cringe. Was the tomb robber trying to distract him while an accomplice carried out some dirty work? This made his belly do flops and the thought of turning and running home to make sure his aibou was okay crossed his mind.

Another thought, and the one that made him stay, was that perhaps Bakura simply was lonely and wanted a friend tonight. 'What's on your mind?' he asked with genuine concern.

Bakura looked at the Pharaoh, tilting his head slightly and laughing. 'Why so concerned?' His laughter continued, but it was with amusement rather than malice. 'The great and powerful Pharaoh holds concern for a lowly thief? Unheard of!'

Yami growled deep in his throat with annoyance. Bakura was acting strangely and this further reinforced his thought that something was terribly wrong. 'Why don't you just say what you wanted to say so that I can go back home and never have to see you again?'

Bakura's expression changed quickly to his usual evil smirk. 'Honestly, why do you think I wanted to tell you anything? Maybe I just wanted to get you away from your precious aibou so that someone else could get to him.' He laughed at Yami's shocked expression. 'Why so shocked? Surely the thought crossed your mind?'

Yami didn't bother answering the question. He turned quickly on his heel and sprinted towards the exit of the alley. Before he got there, however, he saw Bakura appear in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

'Going somewhere?'

Yami growled. _He used his shadow powers to get ahead of me!_ 'Bakura! Get out of my way. You aren't the only one with powers.' The Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead. 'And I'm not above using them on a pitiful snake like you!'

Bakura's smile was replaced with a frown. 'Look, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I can assure you, nothing is wrong back home.'

Yami didn't know whether to believe his words, but he backed down a bit. The third eye vanished. 'I will ask you one last time,' he said slowly. 'Why am I here?'

Bakura stepped towards the Pharaoh and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Yami eyed it warily. A sudden chill ran through the alley and Yami shivered. 'I know a good coffee bar that will still be open at the moment,' Bakura said removing his hand. 'Why don't we head there and...chat, out of the cold? That's all I'm asking.'

Yami nodded quickly. He still had a bad feeling about being here, but going somewhere public would make him feel slightly less uneasy. 'I swear to you, thief...if anything has happened to my aibou, if you are delaying me for any reason, I will hunt you down and make sure this time, when you go to the shadow realm, that you _stay_ there!'

Bakura laughed. 'Noted. Now, come on.'

Yami followed the white-haired thief a little way down the road and into a chic looking bar. There was a spattering of people about, not enough to make the place buzz, but a few booths were full and quiet murmurs could be heard.

Bakura sat himself in one of the empty booths and Yami sat opposite him. Almost immediately, a waitress came over to take an order.

'Excuse me, sir,' she said addressing Bakura. 'But you can't smoke in here.'

Bakura had lit the cigarette before he entered the shop and was midway through the death stick. It would have been an easy thing to just put it out, but Bakura took another long drag from it and exhaled purposefully towards the waitress. She coughed slightly. Yami glared at the thief, begging him not to make a scene.

'I'll smoke if I want.'

'I'm sorry, but if you want to smoke, you'll have to leave.' The waitress frowned and stood her ground.

Bakura looked at her through narrowed eyes. Yami felt a small surge of power coming from the thief as the room dimmed and the lights flickered. The one above the waitress's head popped and she ducked.

Yami threatened Bakura with a slight glowing of his Puzzle. The thief caught the hint and relaxed his own powers. The lights went back to normal, but the one that had blown left their table in shadows. Yami watched as Bakura purposefully stood up, towering over the small waitress and, staring into her eyes, he put the cigarette out in his hand, the hiss of fire burning flesh making her cringe.

Bakura sat back down. 'Coffee, black,' he said simply.

The waitress turned to Yami. 'Uh, green tea, if you have.' Bakura made a face at his choice, but the waitress nodded and headed to the bar to fulfil the order.

The two sat in silence until their drinks arrived, neither feeling the need to talk. Yami stared out the window and watched as it began to rain. He thought about his aibou, and while he felt slightly less tense about being with Bakura, he decided to send a slight strand of thought down their link to see if he was okay. He smiled gently when he sensed Yugi was happy and safe.

Satisfied that all was in order, he relaxed a bit more and took a sip of his tea. He noticed the thief pulled a glass bottle of some liquid out of his jacket pocket and opened it discreetly. He poured some of the contents into his coffee before taking a quick swig and shoving it back into his coat.

Bakura noticed his curiosity and smirked. 'Just one of the modern times' better indulgences.' He took up his cup and sniffed the aroma of the alcohol mingling with the rich smell of the coffee. 'Ahh...there's nothing quite like this.' He took a large sip of his coffee and put the cup back down to see Yami staring at him. 'What?'

'Do you...indulge...often?'

Bakura's smirk widened. 'Oh yes, all the time.'

'Apart from this,' Yami said indicating the Irish coffee. 'What else do you indulge in?'

'I think the better question would be, what do _you_ indulge in, Pharaoh.' Bakura took another sip. 'Have you, since we were granted a second chance at life, actually lived?'

'I don't think a person needs to indulge to live life.'

'This from the man that was once Pharaoh of all Egypt and had his every whim taken care of.'

'You know I was only Pharaoh for a short time, and during that time, I was too busy fending off constant attacks on my country, mainly from you!'

'You don't know what you're missing.' Bakura pulled the bottle back out of his pocket. 'Go on, try this. Just take a swig and swallow. It's burn at first, but then it will change into a wonderful warmth.'

'I don't think so...'

Bakura shrugged. 'Suit yourself.'

Yami watched as Bakura settled back and extended his arms to the sides and looked thoroughly relaxed. He was slightly jealous. 'So, what other indulgences had you tried?' Yami asked attempting to get a conversation going.

'Well, there's alcohol, drugs, sex, music...' He paused and looked directly into the Pharaoh's purple eyes. 'Sex...'

'You already said that.'

'I know. It's that good.' Yami snorted. Bakura leaned forwards. 'Let me guess, although you probably had a harem way back when, you didn't have time to indulge? And I'm assuming your little hikari hasn't put out.'

Yami's eyes narrowed at this comment. 'Why would I ask him of that?'

Bakura chuckled. 'Don't you care about him? Besides, the best to take is innocence, although, it would seem you're one yourself.'

The Pharaoh found himself blushing. He took a gulp of his tea. It tasted weird, but the warmth was pleasing. 'How did we get on to this subject?'

'You asked...'

'I was being rhetorical.'

'You're a prude, you know that?'

'What?'

Bakura gulped the last of his drink down and summoned the waitress. 'Another, and this time, could you actually put some coffee in it? There's a good girl.' He slapped her on her behind as she walked passed. He turned to the Pharaoh. 'Why would talking about sex make you uncomfortable? And do what you do best and be honest.'

Yami blushed harder and looked back out the window. He grabbed his drink again and downed it. When the waitress came back with Bakura's second coffee, he addressed her. 'Excuse me, but this tea tasted funny. Could you bring me another one, but make sure it doesn't have that odd flavour.'

The waitress walked off grumbling something about how quiet it had been and then along came two assholes to ruin her evening.

'You haven't answered my question,' Bakura said with folded arms placed on the table.

'And what question was that?' Yami asked innocently.

The waitress brought another cup of green tea. 'I can assure you, sir, this tea is fine.'

'Thank you,' Yami said immediately taking a sip. It did taste better.

'Let me ask you another question then, Pharaoh,' Bakura said with a smirk. He had added some more alcohol to his drink. 'Have you ever thought about you and your hikari doing naughty things together?'

Yami nearly spat his mouthful of tea out. He choked slightly. 'You're asking very probing questions, Tomb Robber, and I don't have to answer them.'

'I'll take that as a no, but I was just trying to continue a conversation _you_ began.' He started counting off his fingers. 'So, you haven't had sex, you don't do drugs, you don't go out partying, you don't...do anything as far as I can see.'

Yami sipped his drink. It tasted funny again, but he finished it and vowed never to return to this place again. 'I do things that matter, like help Yugi with his homework and help his grandfather in the shop.'

'Ooh!' Bakura mocked. 'How exciting for you! As exciting as that life sounds, you will never learn to enjoy the life you've been given if you can't relax and have fun. You've never known the feeling of the high you get when you go to a club and lose yourself in the music, enhanced with drugs or otherwise.' He leaned forwards. 'You've never known what it's like to lay someone down beneath you and ravage them with such passion that the intense feeling you get from those ministrations will have you reeling for hours afterwards.' Bakura's eyes twinkled. 'And on the same vein, you've never felt what it's like to _be_ taken by someone, feel helpless yet safe at the same time.'

Yami looked out the window again. 'I just don't see why any of that is an absolute necessity in life, according to you.' He turned back to the thief but found him gone. He jumped when he felt Bakura's breath on his neck next to him and the thief was staring intently at him. 'What the...'

'Is the alcohol I slipped in your tea taking any effect yet?'

Yami blinked at his rival. 'You put that stuff in my drink?'

'That's why you thought it tasted funny, but kept on drinking it all the same.'

Yami suddenly felt a little light headed with this revelation. 'Why did you...?'

Bakura shushed him by putting a finger on his lips. 'You really don't know what you're missing Pharaoh, and I think someone needs to start you on the path to life and teach you a few things.' He leaned in and brushed his lips against Yami's. Yami pulled away and banged his head on the glass window. 'No, no, no, Pharaoh,' Bakura said pulling him gently back by his shoulders. 'Don't pull away from me. Forget that I am an adversary. Forget that we're in a coffee bar, no one's watching, and if they are, all the better.' He shifted so that he could put an arm around Yami's waist and the other hand behind the Pharaoh's head. 'Just relax and enjoy.'

Yami did as he was told and tried to relax. Bakura brought his head forward and lightly touched his lips against Yami's before pressing them firmly together. Yami's eyes widened as he scanned his memories and found that the only kiss he'd shared with another person was a kiss stolen from a young magician in his childhood. It had been sneaky and he'd run off afterward laughing hysterically while the girl chased after him wanting to thump him. So, as far as he was concerned, Bakura was his first real kiss. He looked at Bakura, whose eyes were also open, studying his reaction.

'_Close your eyes, Pharaoh,_' came a voice in his head.

Yami pulled abruptly away from Bakura breaking the kiss. 'How did you...?'

'It's a side effect of the Millennium Items,' Bakura said huskily and looked at his prey through lidded eyes. 'When two people who share a deep bond with the Items come together in an intimate way, they can read each other thoughts when directed to them.'

Yami's head began to spin pleasantly. 'Oh...' he said.

Bakura pulled him close again. 'Now, shut up, close your eyes and let me kiss you properly.' He crushed his lips against Yami's this time, but not in a brutal way. Yami closed his eyes and let Bakura's lips massage his. '_Come on,_' Bakura's voice inside his head coaxed. '_Let me inside.'_

Yami felt Bakura brush his tongue over his closed lips and opened them slightly to allow access. He was surprised when Bakura's tongue began a deep exploration of his mouth. He lifted his own tongue up to try and stop Bakura's from working its way down his throat and was even more surprised when Bakura chuckled. '_You're getting the hang of it._'

After a while, when air was getting short, Bakura pulled away slowly. Yami opened his eyes and saw Bakura smirking at him. 'That was...' He paused and looked down when he felt a hand run up his thigh. 'What are you doing?'

'The lesson doesn't stop there,' Bakura answered running his hand up Yami's leg. He leaned forwards again, but instead of going for Yami's lips, he kissed the sensitive junction between his shoulder and the tiny amount of exposed flesh below his neck belt. He nibbled on it and relished the sound when Yami let a moan escape. '_That's it, Pharaoh. It's feels good, doesn't it?_'

'_Y...yes,_' came the lazy answer. It seemed the combination of Bakura's ministrations and the alcohol slipped into his tea was beginning to take effect.

'_Let's go somewhere a bit more private. I have lot's more to teach you..._'

Yami felt a shifting and when he opened his eyes, they were back in the alleyway. 'H...how...?' he tried to say. He was vaguely aware that he was being pressed up against the wall, Bakura still attached to his neck. His arms were limp at his sides while Bakura's hands were firmly gripping his upper right arm and left shoulder, keeping him still. They were also getting wet from the light rainfall.

Bakura snaked his tongue over the neck belt and up to Yami's ear. The Pharaoh shivered and groaned. '_Let's just say that although I could never hope to match you against your Millennium Puzzle with my Ring, when you are placated like this, simple shadow travel is permitted._'

Yami nodded slightly at the explanation. He briefly wondered if the waitress had been paid for her troubles. An affirmation from Bakura's end alleviated his worry and he returned his attention to the white-haired teen in front of him.

Bakura's left hand let go of Yami's arm and raked across the front of his top. It dug its way underneath the soft material and found softer flesh. Yami twitched from the contact, but couldn't go anywhere. He didn't want to do this with Bakura, he knew that, but at the same time, it all felt so good that he also didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop. It was almost like he was under a spell.

**LEMON WARNING!!!**

He felt Bakura let go of his shoulder and almost sank to the floor, but managed to steady himself on his feet. Bakura returned to kissing him, more vehemently than before, but still not directly forceful so as not to startle his prey. The hand that was under his top found his nipples and began to playfully massage them until they grew harder.

Yami gasped at the feeling and once again tried to pull away. '_No,_' Bakura said. '_Let me!_'

'_I...I don't want this..._' A groan manifested itself.

'_Your body and desire says otherwise._' Bakura pulled away slightly but still continued to touch Yami's sensitive chest and ran his hand down his abdomen. 'This is not a malicious act, Pharaoh. I am not raping you. I can tell you want this. You just never realised it.' He reached Yami's trousers and began to slowly unbuckle the belt. He opened the zip and his hand slid down to reach the slowly growing hard-on.

'W...wait!' Yami gasped as Bakura's fingers worked their way through the folds of his boxer shorts and found his hardening flesh. 'You're going too fast.'

'This isn't a relationship, Pharaoh, and you've been waiting for something like this for over 5000 years. That's a long time to wait to lose your virginity. In my eyes, I'm not going fast enough.' Bakura brought his lips to Yami's ear and whispered quietly. 'I could turn this around, you know? I could simply overpower you physically and take what _I _want. I could throw you to the ground, rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless, but to be honest, I'm not doing this for me, although I will get some satisfaction out of being the first the Pharaoh ever had. I'm doing this to open _your_ eyes.'

All the way through his speech, Bakura had been gently massaging Yami's cock, which was now rock hard, and also pulling the restricting trousers down. The boxers quickly followed and after delivering a passionate kiss to subdue the Pharaoh, Bakura slid to his knees and brought Yami's manhood into his mouth.

Yami nearly collapsed from the wet sensual feeling. He'd never felt anything like this before. Bakura's mouth went from the tip to the base of his shaft and them was drawn slowly back up again. Occasionally, Bakura would nip the hardened flesh and Yami would gasp and twitch. He had to hold onto Bakura's head to steady himself. Bakura took this as a sign to go quicker and obliged.

'Oh, god!' Yami moaned.

'_Call me Bakura..._' A chuckle. '_In fact, say my name, Pharaoh. Tell me that this feels good for you and call out my name!_'

Yami felt ashamed that this _did_ feel good. But wouldn't it? Just because it was Bakura? He knew from Bakura's own words that he was experienced, so he knew what he was doing. The pressure Yami felt growing in the pit of his stomach as Bakura sucked him relentlessly was all he could focus on. He felt a tickling as Bakura fondled his testicles and this sensation was enough to drive him over the edge. 'B...Bakura...I'm...I'm going to...'

'_It's okay...do it!_'

Yami grit his teeth as the pressure built too soaring to be contained. He felt a surge explode from him and a high he'd never felt before. 'BAKURAAAAA!' he screamed into the night as his seed flowed from him into Bakura's mouth.

Bakura sucked a few more times to gather the milky liquid that tried to escape. He spit it into his hand and without waiting for the Pharaoh to recover, he raised two cum coated fingers to the Pharaoh's entrance and slowly slid them inside.

This action caused Yami's knees to buckle and he slid to the wet floor of the alley. Bakura made sure he landed softly, but never removed his fingers. Yami ended up with his head resting on the wall, back on the floor and knees bent, legs open wide wth his boxers and trousers at his ankles while Bakura's fingers scissored inside him. His eyes were tightly shut against the strange feeling. 'It...hurts,' he groaned.

'I know,' Bakura said gently. 'But just think, you'll know to do it gently to your hikari without hurting him.'

Yami couldn't quite comprehend what Bakura meant at this time, the feeling of pleasurable pain taking too much of his focus. He did notice, however, that at some point, Bakura had taken his boots off and slipped his trousers and boxers past his feet. Yami was amazed at how skilful at stealth the thief could be, and it worried him slightly. He hadn't noticed the thief put the alcohol in his drinks and he'd been too distracted to even feel him taking all but his top off.

Bakura pulled on him gently so his head lay on the floor of the alley. Yami looked at him through hazy eyes and watched as the thief pulled out his own erection. 'Uh...wait, Bakura...'

Bakura shook his head and guided his throbbing organ towards the cum slicked opening. 'It will only hurt for a little while.' He pushed gently inside. Yami threw his head back and cried out in pain, tears forming in his eyes and glittering on his long eyelashes. Bakura pushed until he was fully sheathed and felt Yami clenching tightly. 'Relax,' he growled. He pulled slightly and pushed back again.

Yami threw his hand over his mouth to stop his cries from echoing down the streets of Domino as Bakura began a rhythmic pace. Slowly at first, then speeding up as the tightness became easier. Yami removed his hand when the pain subsided and was replaced with a pleasurable ache. He panted with each thrust and moaned appreciatively when Bakura switched angles and found his prostate.

He opened his eyes to see Bakura leaning right over him, his weight transferred onto his chest. Yami threw his legs around Bakura's waist and his arms around the thief's neck and the two rocked together.

Bakura pushed himself back up onto his knees to gain better thrust lifting Yami's legs high into the air. His thrusting became more desperate and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed down the alley. 'Oh, gods, Pharaoh...' he grunted. He took a hold of Yami's once again hardening member and began pumping it in time to his own thrusts.

'Bakura! Please!' Yami begged. 'I don't know how much more I can take!'

'Don't beg me, Pharaoh,' Bakura growled. 'It just makes me want to prolong your exquisite torture.' Yami covered his mouth with an elegant hand again to stifle his screams of pleasure. Bakura continued to pound into him, no longer caring about being gentle with his foe. 'I'm going to come!'

Yami turned his head to the side, soggy hair falling into his face. He felt Bakura's essence course into him and he cried out as he came again into Bakura's hand.

**LEMON OVER**

Bakura collapsed on top of him, both panting from the exertion. With the thief on top of him, Yami couldn't move. He wanted to get up, put his trousers back on and run away. He was no coward, but the shameful pleasures he'd felt should have been saved for someone more deserving. No, Bakura may not have raped him in a manner, but he did press himself on the Pharaoh with a force of sorts. Yami just didn't do anything to stop him.

'Get off me,' he growled at the white-haired teen gathering as much strength as he had and shoved him off. Bakura sat up and did his trousers back up. The irrepressible thief hadn't even gotten remotely undressed for the occasion. 'How dare you touch me like that!' Yami spat. He then did a double take. They weren't in the alleyway anymore, they were in a warm bedroom on the floor. 'What the...?'

'I moved us again. Your screaming had started to attract somewhat of a crowd, and besides,' Bakura said getting up. 'I thought you might like a shower and rest before returning home.'

Yami got up onto his knees and pulled his top down as far as it would go, trying to hide his privates. 'Your...room?'

Bakura nodded. 'Look, despite your little outburst there, you have to admit it was good, even if you have nothing to compare it to. You had fun. It was scary, but you had fun.'

Yami was still on his knees. 'Where are my clothes?'

Bakura indicated a sodden pile on the floor. 'I have a washing machine and tumble dryer that'll have your clothes dry within a couple of hours. In the mean time, I can lend you my hospitality and some dry clothes for you to further relax, then you can be on your way back to your hikari...maybe to use your new found 'skills' with him...'

Yami shot a glance the thief's way, but Bakura was already turned around digging into his closet for a spare towel. 'What about us, thief? What was tonight all about?'

Bakura snorted. 'You and I mean nothing. We're still enemies. No relationship will come of this. This was just me teaching you, nothing more. It has no meaning.' He turned around, a white towel in his hands. 'Of course, there's nothing stopping you from coming to me for more...leassons.'

'You keep mentioning my hikari. What makes you think Yugi is even remotely interested in me?'

'Because _my_ hikari told me so.'

Yami was stunned. 'You mean...Yugi told Ryou that he likes me and wants to have sex with me?'

Bakura looked thoughtful. 'Well...not in those words...I think they used fluffier terms, but you've got the gist of it all. I think more of a relationship is what your little twerp wants.'

'But, if Yugi wants me, then why did you take my...'

'Innocence?' Yami nodded. 'Yugi needs someone with experience, someone to hold him close when it gets too much for him, tell him it will all be okay.' Bakura winked at him. 'Now you know what he'll go through when you take him.'

Yami blinked with realisation. 'Yugi...wanted me to come meet you. He practically insisted that I come, despite the fact he knows I hate you.' His eyes widened. 'You planned all of this?'

Bakura laughed. 'Well, not exactly like this. Yugi already thinks you're experienced. You don't have to tell him, or anyone for that matter, where you gleaned your experience from. He just wanted me to...encourage you to take life a little less seriously so that he could take you out and hopefully loosen you up.' He held a hand out to Yami. 'Come on. Have a shower and you can return fresh to your hikari.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that morning, while it was still dark, a cleaned up Yami returned to the Game Shop and crept into Yugi's room. The boy was sleeping peacefully. Yami slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, brushing some of Yugi's strands of hair out of his face.

Yugi stirred and cracked an eye open. 'Hey, Yami...' Yugi said softly. 'What time is it?'

'It's almost 4am,' came the soft yet deep reply.

Yugi yawned. 'Did you have a good time with Bakura?'

Images of Bakura pressed against Yami, kissing him and eventually pounding into him ran through Yami's mind. 'As good as can be expected.' He leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi smiled. 'Yami...so, you feel...?'

Yami lay down next to Yugi, having already removed the majority of his clothing, leaving him in only his top and boxers. 'Yes, my hikari, the same way as you.' He kissed him again. 'But let's take things slow?'

Yugi nodded sleepily resting his head on Yami's chest. 'That's fine...' And he was asleep again.

Yami chuckled slightly. _Slowly, because I think I still have lot's more to learn..._

_

* * *

_

I'm not really sure where I was headed with this, especially since until they went to the coffee shop, ther was not going to be any yaoi involved at all. In the end, I kinda wanted to make it so that you get the impression that Yami want's to return to Bakura for more sex, but at the same time, not think that...get it? No? Me neither. Let's just sayI just really wanted another Bakura/Yami story out there.

Let me know what you thought!!!


End file.
